marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Athena Parthenos (Earth-199999)
History Powers & Abilities Powers Athena possesses the conventional powers of the Olympian gods: *'Superhuman Strength:' Athena possesses superhuman strength substantially greater than the average Olympian goddess & somewhat greater than the average Olympian god. Whereas the average Olympian male & female can lift 30 and 25 tons respectively, Athena can lift about 35 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Athena can run & move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Athena's advanced musculature generates considerably fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' The tissues of her body have 3 times the density of the tissues that make up a human body, contributing somewhat to her weight & superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Durability:' Athena's body is much harder & more resistant to injury than that of an ordinary human. Athena can withstand high caliber bullets, great impact forces, exposure to temperature & pressure extremes, falls from great heights, & powerful energy blasts without sustaining a physical injury. *'Superhuman Agility:' Athena's agility, balance, & bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Athena's reflexes are similarly enhanced & are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Immortality:' Athena, like all Olympians, is functionally immortal in the sense that she is immune to the effects of aging. She hasn't aged since reaching adulthood & is immune to all known Earthly diseases & infections. However, the Olympians, like other god pantheons, are not completely immortal. While they are immune to disease & aging, they can be killed through sufficient force. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite her resistance to injury, Athena can be injured with sufficient force or weaponry. However, Athena is capable of rapidly healing injuries faster & more extensively than a human is capable of. However, Athena can't regrow missing limbs or organs without magical assistance. *'Magical Energy Manipulation:' Athena possesses considerable magical abilities as an Olympian goddess, at least on a scale to that of Ares. She can fly at great speed, change her size or form to appear as another person, animal or object, render herself & other beings invisible from mortal eyesight (for example when she was a secret participant in the Trojan War), create illusory images, animate inanimate objects, & control the shape & form of objects or people. She also bears the gift of foresight used to predict the birth of Amadeus Cho. Athena can also project powerful & destructive mystical energy bolts, cross the distance between dimensions & materialize objects. While she joined with Hercules & Amadeus Cho, she has yet to demonstrate such wide use of her godly abilities (likely due to the weakening of her magic on Earth, as in the case of other Olympians & Asgardians), though she has most commonly used it to change from her regular mortal garb into full battle armor as well as summon her mace & shield, as well as mentally pinpoint the location of those gifted with her items, such as Aegis, even deceased, & conjure portals to teleport herself, Hercules, & Amadeus to other nearby locations on Earth. *'Allspeak:' Due to the Allspeak (also called All-Tongue), Athena can communicate in all languages, Earth's dialects, & various alien languages. *'Divine Empowerment:' Athena can empower other beings. Abilities *'Super-Genius Intelligence: '''As the Olympian Goddess of Wisdom, Athena has devoted a great deal of time throughout the centuries to studying & mastering many areas of knowledge including all fields of non-technical science. She is considered a super-genius among the other deities of Earth & possesses a degree of cosmic awareness that renders her nearly omniscient when using it. *'Master Strategist:' Athena is also the Olympian Goddess of War, making her extraordinary at combat both armed & unarmed and is a highly competent military strategist even superior to her half-brother Ares, the God of War. However, she does not share Ares's lust for battle & bloodshed. '''Weapons Master:' She is a master of the weapons used at the time of ancient Greece & Rome including the sword, spear, & shield. Great Magical Knowledge: Athena also possesses a large amount of knowledge in the magical field. Strength level Class 50; Athena can lift 35 tons under optimum conditions making her stronger than the average Olympian female who can lift 25 tons. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Aegis (Breastplate)' *'Scrying Pool' Athena possesses a scrying pool enabling her to see into other dimensions. Transportation Dimensional teleportation using her powers. Weapons Sword, Spear, Shield Notes *Jenna-Louise Coleman portrays Athena in Hercules. Coleman previously played Connie, Bucky's date at the World Expo, in Captain America: The First Avenger. Category:No Dual Identity Category:Females Category:Olympians Category:Deities Category:Olympus citizens Category:Single Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-199999 Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Omniscient Intelligence Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Virtually indestructible Durability Category:Magicians Category:Telepaths Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Strategist Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Athletic skills Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Flight Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Category:Illusion Creation Category:Precogs Category:Power Bestowal Category:Teleporters